


The Program

by Flutterwacken



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Aliens Abound, Animal Transformation, Ax is a little shit, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character POV switching, Horrible things happen in war, Lots of planning and scheming of Visser3 against this new foe, Marco is a bigger shit, Mertil and Gafinilan, Multi, No amount of Vet training will help Cassie now, Paranoia, The Animorphs question humanities difference from the Yeerks, The yeerk step up their game against the Andalite bandits, Visser3 is not happy when he finds out that a subvisser has found a way to take his rank, War, no cannon/oc shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterwacken/pseuds/Flutterwacken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco accidentally stumbles across an online video the Animorphs have no choice but to investigate. Soon they find something they never expected. A crashed Alien ship. Once aboard they find something that changes all they know about the Yeerks plan. No one knows what to do now that Yeerks have upped their game…and their hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash site

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic of mine from years ago that I recently found again. After taking some time to brush off the dust and edit I decided to post it. Thank you to my lovely beta-reader for helping me turn this into a decent story instead of animorphed themed word vomit! I always appreciate the time you set aside to help :) 
> 
> Lots of chapters to come! 
> 
> PS: Had to change the to {speak} due to any text inside mysteriously being deleted upon upload. Sorry for the inconvenience!

[Jake P.O.V.]

I had barley wiped the sleep from my eyes when the rest of the Animorphs and I met up in Cassie’s barn. Thankfully it was the weekend, no one would think twice about me not being home, let alone in the middle of the afternoon.

We had all been out late the night before; following leads that lead to nowhere. We had hoped for some big breakthrough regarding one of the McDonalds. We ended up with nothing. From the tired faces I guessed that I wasn’t the only on caught mid nap by the phone call. Everyone was exhausted.

“What’s the big news Marco?” I groaned. As much as I love my buddy Marco anything he thought was important usually had something to do with a new videogame or girl at school instead of the actual alien invasion. Out of all of us he had the most reason to ignore the threat, though it didn’t help. No one could blame him for wanting to forget it all after as his mother became the host of Visser 1.

Marco was practically bouncing in place, almost dropping his already scratched up laptop, causing him to fumble as he caught it. His smile didn’t seem right, it was too tight lipped. His dark curly hair was frazzled and unbrushed. Was he excited or was that nervousness?

“I found something HUGE, like, give us kids a hands up on the war kind of huge! Wait till you see this.”

Marco hit play and started the video on his laptop. We stared at the blurry phone recording. Some kids were walking around a trail of some sort. It looked like it was for the most part abandoned. There was grass growing all over and through the makeshift gravel path. The only other thing in the video was the feet as they stomped down the dirt road, camera shaking wildly. You could hear their voices too, but nothing could be made out over the sound of the wind hitting the mic.

Ax shifted from one hoof onto the other, clearly unsure of what was so urgent about this video that we all had to meet up so quickly for.

Neither did I.

Ax is an andalite. Andalites are pretty well centaurs from those fantasy books we all grew up reading. Problem is the alien version have eyes coming out of their heads on eyestalks, sorta like slugs. They’re also blue. On top of all that they have a long tail that can reach over their heads. That wouldn’t be worth mentioning if it wasn’t for the huge blade on it. Those things can kill you in the blink of an eye.

So, here’s the thing. So far we’ve dealt with four types of aliens on a daily basis. One of them is our enemy known as Yeerks. They’re parasitic slugs that go through your ear and into your brain and takes control over your entire body. You can’t blink, breath, or even lift your finger once you’re infested unless they make you. The other aliens are Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. When I say Taxxon I should really say “huge centipedes that can rip your face off and eat you in thirty-seconds flat.” Hork-Bajir aren’t so blood thirsty, but you couldn’t tell from looking at them. They are covered in blades and are a good seven feet tall. Pretty scary size if you’re facing a standing alien lizard.

Rachelle, who had been leaning against one of the stalls straightened up and spoke up first. “Ok Marco, we all know how boring things can be but -" she stopped as the laptop suddenly became nothing more than a loud screeching shaking screen.

**_WIIRRRRRRRR!_ **

The kids in the video start yelling as a high pitched Wirring sound started. The camera jolted up as a bright light suddenly lit up their trail like the lights in a stadium. Yelling turned into frightened screams. Steam and bouts of flame shot though the sky. There was little to see around the blurs but one thing for sure as a small ship quickly crashed down, nose first into the trails hillside. It wasn’t a ship from out on the marina, it was a drone.

An unmarked airship that was unmistakably real.

This was no internet prank.

This was real.

The video ended as the kids took off running.

“See what I mean? Look, who ever uploaded this just did not even an hour ago, no one’s really clicked on it yet, so we’ve still got time to get there before anyone else sees this.”

We were speechless.

“How’d you even find this, is it out on some big site or something?” Cassie asked.

“Nah, it’s a local paranormal page I subscribed to, thought it would come in handy. And look, it did! Best part is it’s not that far from here.”

“Paranormal?” Rachelle mocked jokingly.

“Hey, our lives have been anything but normal alright? It fits. We are literally fighting alien slugs.”

I wasn’t sure what to think.

{ It is an unmarked vessel,} Ax noted. {I find it doubtful that such an older Skrit-Na transport model would be flying in earth’s atmosphere if it wasn’t carrying information. They aren’t much use for anything else, as they lack the ability to carry or use decent weapons.}

“Info? Like, top secret Yeerk info?” Rachel ventured.

{I would assume so, yes.}

“See what I mean? I have no clue whatever Ax called it but it’s got to be holding something good.” Marco closed the computer and stashed it away under a nearby haystack.

I didn’t like how happy he seemed about this discovery. Marco always hated our plans and more often than not complained the entire way. But here he was still looking excited.

“We need to get to this before the Yeerks even realize its down,” Marco pressed.

Tobias fluttered above us in the rafters. His head cocked sideways as he listened in for anyone approaching the barn. He was always on high alert. I’m not sure how many missions would have worked out as nearly well as they did if it hadn’t been for his scouting. Probably not many.

{So what’s the plan Jake, should we go check it out?} Tobias _"voice'_ wavered with uncertainly.

I wasn’t sure. If it were something important wouldn’t the Yeerks have made sure that the ship was safe enough not to crash? There was always the chance it was a trap and we weren’t exactly up for any high risk missions either.

“Depends if the risk is worth it. What kind of info would be in a ship like that Ax?”

{If it were simple reports and messages from the other Vissers it would have been broadcasted to Visser 3 directly. For it to be an unmarked ship would mean that it was something rather secret, perhaps even urgent, Prince Jake.}

“Secret enough for it to try and go under the radar with no back up. It was probably a we need to risk crashing in front of some bumbling teenagers kind of urgent. It could be something BIG.”

Marco had a point.

“I think we should go for it!” Rachel grinned.

She looked like she was ready to leave as soon as I gave the all clear. Then again if I didn’t she would probably go anyways. That’s how Rachel always was, she managed to enjoy the fight while the rest of us had to force ourselves to. I could never decide if that was a good thing or not. Cassie said it might be her way of coping.

“Of course you would say that,” said Marco as he threw up his hands. “So that’s two votes for checking it out. Either way if we are going to actually do it we need to do it soon.”

“Whys that? I thought you said no one had clicked on it yet?” Cassie ventured.

I couldn’t tell if she was nervous about the plan or more worried about the duck she was medicating.

“Anyone could have clicked it by now, and what if one of those kids went home and showed their parents the video and it turns out that ole mom and pop are controllers. They’re going to notify the big guy and fast.”

Aximili nodded in agreement. He was starting to pick up more human habits every day. His eyestalks turned to Marco then back to me.

{I believe it is well worth looking into, Prince Jake.}

{The Yeerks definitely didn’t want anyone knowing what ever was on that ship, but they aren’t normally that stupid} Tobias argued. {This may be out chance to figure out the next step before its right on top of us. That or it’s a giant trap.}

The team was looking my way, all waiting for some sort of decision.

There were no arguments about morals and if what we were doing was right, no impromptu speeches about us rushing head first into anything dangerous, and not even a corny joke to hide the worry or fear of the plan ahead.

They had already made up their minds. They all wanted to go.

Even Marco.

We had to do this, I decided. We wouldn’t get another chance, and Tobias was right, this could help us out big time if the news was as big as we thought it was. And even if it wasn’t, it would still help us get a better grip on whatever could be coming.

“We need to check it out.”

That was all I needed to say. Rachel pumped her fist into the air as her avian morph began to show.

The feathers were already covering over her arms and back. “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

~~~

The entire site was a train wreck. We circled above it, carefully spread out as Tobias swooped down to investigate. If bird beaks could frown I would have. An internal grimace would have to do.

We were circling above the site. All of us were in our avian morphs. Rachel as a bald eagle, Marco and Cassie as ospreys, and then there was me the peregrine falcon. Ax swooped nearby as a nimble northern harrier.

We rode the thermals as we all stared down at the wreck. Then again some of it might have been from the warmth of the wreckage.

A line of trees had been mowed down and burnt by the Skrit-Na ship. The ground was scraped in a long straight gouge. There was a clear path of destruction where the ship went down, and at the end was the smoking metal hull. The ship itself was round disk, or at least had been before the crash. It looked a lot like the typical UFO’s you’d see in the movies. Coupled with its blinking lights on its once smoothed side it looked straight out of either ET or off brand of Star Wars.

The sight brought back memories of our first alien encounter. Except this time where there had been towers of Steel and Iron there were now trees.

Trees that were beginning to smoke.

{No way we’re going to get anything off of that. There’s no way,} Cassie breathed.

I guess I wasn’t the only one to see the similarities. Then again the state of the national forest could have also been what was bugging her. But Cassie was probably right.

The ship was all sorts of bent up. If you pictured a soda can that had been stepped on and lit on fire you would be pretty close to what we were seeing.

Ax pulled closer to the rest of us, though still distant enough to not seem suspicious. Not that anyone was going to be staring up at us birds while there was an alien space craft right by their feet, but it still paid to be careful.

When Ax first joined us he insisted that he wore a watch. Of course that was before he got used to our time with his bizarre alien internal clock. Now instead of clutching a timepiece in his Northern Harrier talons he was clutching a large bright red USB. No doubt improved by his andalite technology.

{Actually we my still get a large amount of data off of the ship if we move quickly. Skrit-Na ships though useless are rather sturdy when it comes to high grade impacts such as this. As long as the main thrusters are not damaged we should have no difficulties.}

{And what if they’re damaged what’s going to happen to us when we get on board?}

{I believe the term Fried chicken is appropriate.}

Tobias swept upwards on one of the many thermals, red feathers catching the sunlight.

You can’t exactly read a hawk to guess what they’re feeling, but when it came to Tobias something was definitely up. Even on Thermals he was flapping wildly. He looked borderline frantic.

{Status report?} I asked knowing all too well it couldn’t be good news.

{We’ve got controllers on the move.}

Marco groaned off in the distance over the thought speak. Marcos interruption did not stop Tobias.

{But that’s not the worst part. We need to get down there, now!} Tobias uncharacteristically barked an order for us to follow before he dove back down.

First Marco was acting odd and now Tobias?

We followed but no one had the chance to ask him why we were suddenly plummeting downwards towards the smoking ship. He answered the unspoken question for us as the ground raced up to meet us.

{We’ve got survivors, Andalite survivors!}

 

We demorphed as soon as we hit the ground.

Cassie was first to appear human amongst the dirt and charred grass. Rachel and Ax followed shortly after.

Marco took no time turning into a gorilla as Tobias began giving orders.

{Ok big guy, rip those doors off. Ax, cut whatever gives Marco trouble. Scratch that, Rachel can you clear the side panels? Doors too gnarled up. Ok good you’re already on it. }

A large grizzly was growing where my cousin had been. Her paws had barley formed yet but she was already tearing back the metal.

**_SKREEEEECH!_ **

The sound was god awful. I took the hint and morphed as well. I focused on my Tiger.

**_FWIP!_ **

{How do you know there are Andalites inside?} Ax demanded.

His tail blade had already helped tear a large hole in the Ships side while Rachel’s claws were pulling it even wider apart.

{I heard them screaming,} Tobias stated. {I saw a warrior try and break the glass to get out.}

Marco pounded his huge gorilla fists into the ground impatiently. The ship was too small to have three large animals working on it at once. Well, it wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t crumpled up and embedded in the hillside.

I didn’t know what to do either.

Tobias was in full leadership mode and I knew better that to say anything against it. He didn’t speak up often, but he knew what he was doing when he did.

{Ok,} Tobias started. {This is going to sound crazy but Marco? Marco listen carefully. I need you to go jack a service truck.}

Marco deadpanned and huffed. When Tobias didn’t say anything or give another order Marco began to get excited.

{Wait seriously? You’re giving me orders to go literally steal a truck? Literally go Magilla-Gorilla on the maintenance people and make off with their ride? Oh man I like this new you!}

Tobias flapped his wings impatiently. {Yeah Yeah, just get on it! We need it back here ASAP. If there are still any survivors in there they aren’t exactly going to be able to get up and run. We need to get them out of here before the Controllers show up.}

{You got it!} With that Marco took off into the forest in a flat out knuckle run, all 180 pounds of gorilla.

The fact that Tobias already had a plan took a weight off my shoulders. I saw the road was we flew over but I didn’t see Marco being able to just find a truck. Either way it was a solid plan that would do for now.

{We have made it into the Ship’s hull,} Ax cried triumphantly.

Cassie went in first, her wolf muzzle drawn back in a snarl. She dragged out a human controller’s corpse out of the way as the rest of us followed.

There was blood and smoke everywhere.

A human controller’s head was smashed in from impact to the “wind shield” of the ship.

The ceiling was low enough that Ax and Rachel had to duck as we moved farther in. The smoke burnt our lungs but it wasn’t bad enough that we had to leave just yet. We needed to find the survivors.

Ax went straight for the control panel that was currently covered in the controller’s brains. He stuck in the USB into some sort of slot without hesitation and began to download all of the ships information. His hooves stomped impatiently, itching to get to the survivors.

Tobias on the other hand swooped in and went towards the back of the ship not bothering to wait up for any of us. There was more than one body to be found after Rachel and Ax yet again tore through a stuck door leading to the cargo hold.

{Oh no,} Cassie whispered. {oh no, no, those poor Andalites...}

On the back wall was a cage, each bar wrapped around by actual barbed wire. Inside the cage were the Andalites.

A section of the ceiling had buckled down right into the corner section. Beneath the twisted metal was a crushed Andalite. His blue legs were still twitching though his head was no longer fully attached.

His dead eyes stared blankly in our direction.

My paws felt sticky from the blackish blue blood that pooled around us.

The smell of the air was horrible as entrails mixed with the burning electrical mechanics and smoke. My tiger morph could taste death when I breathed. I could hear Ax’s hooves stop behind me as he caught himself from sliding on the smooth, blood slickened surface.

Another andalite had been thrown into the fencing and was stuck to it by the barbs. Two more lay on the ground, deep cuts lining their lavender and cobalt furred bodies. Tobias tore past us to the caged area looking for signs of life. Just as he said the small window of the ship had tried to be broken open. The andalite who did so had died directly underneath it from self impalement.

Here were the Andalites.

There was nothing we could do but stare.

Rachel had padded forward near Tobias. Ax stood still as his eyes stared blankly at the andalite impaled on the fencing. Purple fur stuck out oddly around the tangled barbs that were rooted deeply into its back. One of its eye stalks had been pierced clean through.

Purple?

Only color the Andalites Warriors were was blue. All but one Andalite we had met so far had been blue except for one who turned out to be a scientist there to make a horrific virus. We stopped it, but found out later on it was a suicide mission. Yet there were just as many females scattered along with males around the cargo hold. It was weird. Were they some sort of caravan or a family that got caught by the Yeerks? Ax made it clear that women were not wanted on the battle field.

On that note I noticed that the Andalites didn’t look right. It wasn’t just the blood or smoke that was making it hard to see either. Something was off but I couldn’t tell what. They still looked normal, at least for aliens. They were still centaur like with eyestalks and a long tail that could reach all the way in front of them to deal a killing blow with their…

Oh.

That was it. None of them had their tail blades. Where they should have been there were only ground down bony stumps on the ends of their tails. Some were even chopped off at the tip leaving scabbed but leaking wounds.

I couldn’t stand being in that room any longer. As I turned to leave I realized with sickening horror that there were more cages. Another entire wall next to the door had been lined with the exact same fencing and wire. Filled with the exact same cargo. With the extra bodies there were more than twelve dead Andalites surrounding us now. There could have been more under the rubble for all we knew. I didn’t want to know.

{Survivor!} Ax cried out. {I see a survivor!}

Before I could fully turn around Rachel had already grabbed the fencing and pulled. It bit into her paws but that didn’t stop her as she tore the entire cage front from the walls. Which andalite was it? I couldn’t tell. None of the bodies looked like they were even breathing.

Breathing?

Air!

There was more smoke now filling the room! We had to move quickly.

The yanking of the fence post being ripped from the wall jolted the injured Andalite.

The andalite screamed. The sound filled our heads.

I realized with horror that it had been the one wrapped in the wire.

Ax had already cut as much of the wire away as he could, carefully slicing away the bit that was through the Andalites eye stalk, still leaving most of the gnarled wire still inside the wound.

The body fell forward and onto the ground. It slumped there in an awkward angle, though not as awkward as one of the legs that was warped back to the point it faced her. There was no doubt it was broken, and bad. Barbed wire imbedded and poked out of the Andalites body. She was a morbid pincushion in every sense of the word. More was blood poured out onto the already flooded tiles.

The Andalite’s sides moved rapidly as they gasped the smoke thick air, suddenly more alert from the pain that no doubt came from the fall. Instinctively the once proud tail tried to lash forward towards me, though fell short and back onto the tile sending bits of blood flying. I tried not to gag, not that tigers probably could, as it splashed into my open panting jaws. It was more sour and putrid than the smell of the burning ship.

Rachel grunted nearby as she stomped, she wanted an order. Tobias said nothing as his hawk eyes stared.

We needed to wrap this up, and quick.

The Andalite heaved herself up as she tried to balance on her equine like knees. There was no use. The andalite refused to cry out as pressure was put on her broken leg. There was no way she would be able to get up with those wounds.

She knew it too.

Eyestalks swiveled around desperately as they began to shake. Her eyes landed on both Ax and I.

{I fear I am unable to stand. I beg of you, don’t let them capture me again. I am too far damaged to escape with you, grant me death before they return! I cannot go back to their custody, I cannot become a host!} She cried.

Electricity crackled as the lights flickered off and the smoke billowed around us. I could barely hear hooves clanking on the metal over the groan of the dying ship and snarling grizzly. We didn’t have much time.

**_BZZT!_ **

The lights flickered on again, though surged. Ax had moved closer to the fellow Andalite as had Rachel. Ax stood taller as he stared down the beast that was my cousin.

{Rachel, allow me. A fellow Andalite should be the one to do it. She is right, there is no way to move her.}

Neither of them looked away, both challenging the other. Rachel huffed and stepped back. Cassie whined next to me, but didn’t try to intervene.

Ax slowly raised his tail blade until it was directly positioned over her. I made no move to stop him. He stood with his tail raised and ready to strike. Ax was looking at me with his eye stalks, his main eyes still on the fallen Alien. He didn’t want to kill the survivor, but his face showed the eerier warrior calmness that clearly said he would if allowed to. His eyes said something else entirely.

{Prince Jake, please give the order.}

The Andalite was shaking on the floor now in terror, hooves mindlessly clicking against the floor while her last remaining eyes were darting back and forth rapidly from Ax to I; her arms clutching at her sides, and tail thwipping back and forth. She was still begging for death. Begging turned into demanding, soon she was all but reaching for Ax’s tail herself.

I couldn’t stand it. Here was a choice that I already knew the answer to. Choices I hate to make. Choices I have to make. We had to put her out of her misery. It would be the right thing to do. We couldn’t just let the Yeerks recapture her. There was too much wire still embedded in her and there was too much blood. She couldn’t stand and she wouldn’t be able to escape.

{Do i--}

I was interrupted by a loud unbroken honking from outside.

Then there was a Bang.

**_THWUUMP!_ **

{Did Marco just run into the Ship?!} Rachel roared.

{Come on guys, There are already Hork-Bajir coming in from everywhere!} Marco yelled as he came running into the cargo hold. {You need to get out of here now!}

Cassie looked back at the fallen Andalites, her wolf eyes lingering on the sole survivor before darting away and bounding out of the ship. As she left she looked back at me with that same pleading look Ax had given me.

{Don’t make him do this, we’ve still got a chance. They weren’t new to the Yeerks and I don’t think she’s alone.} she told me in private thought-speak.

Rachel hurried out behind her, roaring as she went straight for the Controllers outside.

Ax had been forced to kill before, never one of his own kind as far as I knew, but as he stood waiting for the order I saw he was ready. He had already made peace with it, he would survive. The Andalite on the ground had tired now, upper body drooping and panting. Her eyes were closed. She was shivering. What did Cassie mean?

Oh.

Wait, was Cassie saying what I thought she was saying? I felt queasy as the Andalite kicked out again in agony. If what she was implying was true…

Marco’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

{Oh man that’s disgusting.}

Then he saw the Andalite on the floor.

{Oh man, now THAT’S Disgusting! There’s no way he’s still alive!}

{She is infact still alive,} Ax corrected. {I am asking permission to rectify that.}

Tobias landed on Marco’s shoulder and was staring at me. Did Cassie tell him too or had he noticed something I didn’t?

I’d done a lot of things during the war. Things that haunted my dreams and plagued my conscious. I couldn’t add another to that list. This wasn’t just an unlucky group of Andalites.

{Grab her,} I ordered.

{No! No please kill me! I can’t risk being caught again!}

Ax was horrified at my decision, as was the other Andalite. His main eyes widened as he stepped forward, shielding her from sight.

{Prince Jake Please rethink this, let me--}

{--Ax I’m sorry. We need to move out.}

He had no choise but to let Marco pass by.

Marco’s gorilla arms did the best they could to be careful as he picked up the Andalite in his arms, grunting as the wire poked into his leathery palms.

Tobias held back long enough to privately reassure ax no doubt before he quickly flew out as well.

I didn’t look back at Ax as I ran outside. I already knew what he was thinking, and I didn’t want to see the look on his face as Marco made off with the still struggling andalite. We couldn’t kill her here if nothing else. Once we got back….then we’d see if there was even a chance. If broken legs on Andalites were anything like they were on horses there wouldn’t be much we could do anyways.

Outside was swarming with Hork-Bajir controllers and Taxxons.

Rachel was clearing a path for Marco as she tore through the enemies. Cassie was on my right, fangs tearing into the throat of a Hork-Bajir that she had leapt upon. I caught her eyes as I ran out into the fray. She looked relived as she caught sight of purple fur but quickly went back to fighting, this time helping Rachel.

Tobias swooped down, clawing out eyes and tearing open faces of whoever he could get his talons on.

Marco on the other hand was doing his best to hold the Andalite in one arm while the other smashed at the controllers, sending them flying.

The flash of a Dracon Beam being drawn!

I lunged at the closest Hork-Bajir, digging my teeth deeply into his arm that had been holding the Dracon beam. I tore the arm off then went for his throat.

**_FWIP!_ **

Ax’s tail blade struck out!

A Taxxon fell apart next to me like an organ filled wet paper bag; I hadn’t even seen him coming!

Marco had made it to the truck. It was little more than a U-Haul with tool boxes on the sides but it would do. He threw open the door to the storage cabin. He was struck by a Hork-Bajir before he could get the Andalite inside.

{Aaauuugh!} Marco cried out.

His arm was bleeding heavily with a chunk now missing. It had been the same arm that held the Andalite. As he turned around to face his attacker Marco lost grip of the Andalite who slid from his grasp and right into a Hork-Bajir’s as it reached out to grab at her leg.

**_FAH-WHOOOOMP!_ **

The Andalite struck out!

There was no tail blade to use, but the barbed wire seemed to do just fine. It gouged the Controller’s chest clean open as she yanked back on her tail, pulling a chunk of scaled skin with it.

**_WHACK!_ **

She was barely standing as she lashed out again; flank pressed heavily against Marco’s Gorilla side for stability while her broken leg dangled. This time it was a Taxxon who was tore clean in two. Marco banged on his chest, causing the rest of the controllers to back away just long enough for a 700 pound Grizzly to come barging in like a one man wrecking crew.

With the Controllers busy Marco lifted the andalite up with his good arm. The barbed wire dug deeper into her skin as she was handled. The Andalite kicked at him in surprise and pain but Marco still managed to get her in safely enough.

Even if he did end up with a hoof to the face.

{Look, I know you’re mad and hurting pretty badly but don’t you dare kick me I literally just stole a truck and carried you out of a burning UFO! Now stay there and don’t hit me with your tail either!}

The Andalite squinted at him in annoyance but obeyed. That didn’t mean she didn’t keep her tail ready in case anyone got too close to the truck.

I was still fighting with Ax besides me. Cassie was tearing through Taxxon while Rachel handled the rest. Tobias was now up in the air circling us.

{Uh guys? Hate to break it to you but we’ve got more coming and I think I even see Chapman. They’re heading our way and fast.}

As if on cue Marco bounded towards the truck to the driver’s side.

I yelled after him. {Marco no! Don’t you even think about it! I’m driving, ok? I want us to get there in one piece!}

Marco punched a Hork-Bajir that got too close, but if anything I think it was more in annoyance.

{But I got it here and you don’t even have thumbs remember? Planet Earth to Jake, you’re a flippin’ tiger remember!?}

{Fine but don’t kill anyone that isn’t a Yeerk and especially not us!}

Ax ran towards the truck before leaping gracefully into it, putting his tail blade neatly into the pull down handle on the door, ready to shut it behind us. The Andalite’s tail twitched his way but never got close. He glanced down at her briefly, though made no comment that I could hear. 

In no time Cassie and I had jumped in while Rachel hung back as Marco started the truck. It roared to life as we all stood in the back, getting ready for what Marco would call a “joy ride.” The andalite was lying on the floor, three legs tucked tightly underneath while her upper body stood rigidly tall, tail still held high. There was no doubt that she had lost too much blood as the tail shook.

Ax focused his eyestalks on her as he spoke.

{Do not worry, no harm will come to you.}

Cassie was the next to speak up. Of course she was still a wolf but that didn’t stop her from getting closer and trying to look at the Andalites wounds.

{ It’s ok; as soon as we’re clear of the Yeerks we’re going to get you all fixed up ok? We won’t let them get you.}

She eyed us all carefully before lowering her tail till it was flat out on the ground. The truck jolted backwards, almost sending us flying through the still open hatch.

{Sorry ‘bout that guys, we’ll be out in a jiffy!} Marco’s enthusiasm didn’t help me feel any better.

We started driving away from the small army of Controllers that was growing quickly as more of Chapman’s men showed up. Rachel started to chase after the truck. Let me tell you something. Bears are not graceful. We all stood back as she leapt into the truck.

Any speed we were getting was instantly cut short by the extreme new weight!

Ax slammed the door quickly behind her.

Rachel began to demorph while Marco stepped on the Ignition. And we were off!

There were no windows but you could feel the speed and every bump that Marco hit. The rest of us were still in morph so we were able to hear Tobias tell Marco where to go. Before we knew it we were racing down the closest highway near the forest, making sharp turns and at one point even off of the highway and onto a back road. We got jolted and shoved against each other with every bump and sharp turn Marco hit, sliding this way and that, but at least from the sound of it we were losing the Yeerks. I wasn’t sure how much longer that would last; if he kept this up we would end up on TV in a big cop chase!

{Guys?} Cassie spoke up. {I think we’re losing her!}

What?

Cassie was right; the Andalite was slumped over and limp!

{Tobias find Marco a way back before we lose the Andalite! We need to get there, stat!}

{You got it Jake.} With that we were bounding down another highway and following back alleys. I didn’t care as long as no one else got hurt, and that we would get there in time.

I wasn’t sure we would.


	2. Computer repair-droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors or have any suggestions please message me :) its been a long time since i read Animorphs so there may be a few things wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its so short! Its a continuation but the next is already halfway done and from another characters perspective :D

[Jake P.o.v Continuation]   
Chapter 2   
  
  
Rachel busied herself by calling Erek King as soon as we reached the barn. It had been a bumpy horrible ride but we made it back in one piece. Marco had swerved in and out of traffic and then through a busy intersection. I honestly had no clue on how we made it back without being followed.Though we had survived countless trash cans had been lost. 

The rest of us started demorphing.    
  
Ring...   
  
Hands sprouted out from the tigers paws. Claws jellified and melted into a pink sludge and from that my fingers formed.White bones were briefly visible as human flesh dripped upwards.  Slowly they grew outwards, stretching until the beginning nubs of nails popped out of the skin. No matter how many times we morphed none of us ever got over seeing our own bodies disintegrate and reform. Somehow there was never any pain even though in the back of my mind I knew there should be. 

Ring…

Cassie had already finished. From the corner of my dimming eyes I saw her throw on an apron then shove on gloves. She hadn't changed out of her morphing suit. Ax always said that it was impossible for anyone to control their morphing, but somehow Cassie seemed to be an exception. She was by far the quickest and usually less creepy of us morphers.    
  


Ring…   
  
By the third ring I was beginning to lose hope. I started brainstorming. I wasn’t sure what we would do if Erek didn’t pick up. We couldn’t keep an Andalite at the barn, it was too risky. We probably couldn’t move her either. No matter what happened we’d still be left with a problem, either a living andalite to hide or a body to try and dispose of. 

Ring--Beep!   
  
“…Hello?” 

I could hear Erek clearly as my ears shrank as if I was the one holding the phone. I instantly felt relieved hearing that nasally voice. For being a robot Erek pulled off a pretty good impression of a kid you’d find working the counter at a GameStop. But he was no kid, Erek is a Chee, a race of androids built to be fully pacifist. Even though they can't help us fight they are still incredibly helpful. Other than the super strength and near indestructibility they can also project holograms. Perfect for covering up aliens.    
  
“Yeah, Erek? It's me Rachel, you fixed my computer last week.”   
  
The voice paused as dogs barked in the calls background before realizing what was going on.

“Oh yeah, hey there! How’s it running for you now, everything working ok?”

“Are you kidding? It had a giant crash on me out of nowhere! My essay is on there and I can’t take it to an actual repair shop, there's no time. It’s super important and I need it ASAP if I’m going to pass this group assignment! Can you head over here and see what you can do? I’m at Cassie’s place, i was hoping I could back it up on hers but no luck...”    
  


I was finally able to stand on two legs as Rachel hung up. Her flip-phone snapped closed triumphantly. 

“He said he’d be here in five.”   
  
Five minutes was still a long time to wait. Maybe too long.

Marco had already pulled the Andalite out of the van when i started pulling on a decent pair of pants over the morphing suit. He had still been a gorilla when he put her down on the steel table as Cassie finished sterilizing it.    
  
We had backed the van up right to the doors thankfully without hitting the barn itself. It was dark enough we didn’t have to worry about being seen, but we didn’t want to risk anyone seeing a group of animals and aliens barging out of a repair truck.

That’s where the Andalite was now, lying on her side, struggling to breathe. It sounded ragged, as if it was just as hard to breathe out as it was in. Wire glittered under the strong lights. I couldn't believe we managed to save one out of the wreckage. Somehow the survivor lived through not only the crash but the ride. 

Ax stood nearby waiting to be of use. 

Cassie snapped into action and pulled an oxygen tank out of a side room, then grabbed a mask off of the counter. Carefully she slid it over the Andalites large nose slits, wrapping the band behind her head to hold it in place. That seemed to help as the wheezing faded away. Fog from the andalites breath soon became visible on the oxygen mask as the gasps turned into calmer breathing.   
  


Luck seemed to be on our side. Cassie’s parents were out of town on a seminar. I was glad, because no amount of planning could explain the Alien wrapped in barbed wire ending up on their surgical table.  Or the one standing nearby being forced into an apron. Marco was trying his best not to laugh, but he didn't bother hiding the grin that was earning him a hardy glare from Ax.   
  
The Survivor was still out cold when Cassie and Ax started to cut away the rest of the wire.    
  
The andalite twitched as Ax held open one of the wounds for Cassie. For having seven clumsy fingers he made up for it by rattling off medical terms, explaining all he knew about Andalite physiology. I could barely keep up with what he was saying, and soon wasn't able to at all as he switched to private thoughtspeak. Their aprons were already drenched in the blue black blood. 

  
Rachel handed Cassie a pair of Pliers. With a flick of her wrist a barb was removed then thrown into a nearby pan. She took no time cleaning and packing the gouge down. Ax moved to the next spot. His knowledge of Andalite anatomy was apparently helpful, even if it was limited.   
  


{Hey, Erek just showed up,} Tobias reported. {I know that bush wasn't there before}

Just as if on cue the barn door inched its way open then shut again. The air shimmered as the hologram was lowered. Erek glanced around. 

“Looks like you guys were busy,” Erek whistled. He didn’t make any comment on the new Andalite.

Rachel grinned. “So you got my message then.  We’ve been busy alright. We got in-between the Yeerks and a crash and made off with an Andalite. I’d say that’s pretty good work right there!” She pumped a fist into the air. 

Honestly we all had a right to be proud. We had stolen information and an andalite right under the Yeerks noses. At the very least we had ruined one of Vissers plans. It was hard to feel proud though as I watched my teammates doing their best to keep an alien from bleeding to death a few feet away.   
  


Beyond Erek’s new hologram the barn looked perfectly normal as it projected animals in their cages. Inside the illusion though was borderline chaotic. With Cassie and Ax operating, that left Rachel and Marco to muck out the stall that would become the Andalites new home. At least until she recovered enough to move.   
  
I picked up a pitchfork and tried to squeeze in past Marco. It was a tough fit with the three of us trying to scrape up the dusty old hay.   
  
Even when I made it into the stall it was hard to move without bumping into anyone. The dust burned my nose as I scooped and flung out a clump of straw. I ended up thumping Marco on the swing back down.   
  
“Man Jake, I know i'm irresistible but you don't have to  ** hit ** on me,” he joked and wiggled his eyebrows.     
  
I couldn't help but groan. Marco is a jokester, everyone knows that. Problem is when ever he hears or says a pun he’ll keep making them and won't stop until Rachel or Tobias practically try to kill him.   
  
“No. Hit him. Hit him again. If we have to suffer he deserves to suffer too. That's how guys bond anyways right?”   
  
There was Rachel right on cue. 

The female Andalite kicked out again sluggishly in response to the next wound being packed down. The hoof hadn’t even gotten near them, or kicked hard enough to harm anything. But that didn’t seem to make Cassie feel any safer.    
  
She took off her gloves.

  
The edges of the surgical table had slots for straps to go through. Erek had already opened a drawer and begun to hand the thick black straps to her.    
  
Ax stepped nervously as he caught sight of them. His eyestalks bobbed worriedly as she checked to make sure they were long enough.   
  
{I do not believe those will be necessary, Cassie. If she were to awaken to being held down the stress alone may prove harmful. Sedation may prove a better option.}   
  
“Cant, its too dangerous with this much blood loss. I don’t want her to go into shock. If she wakes up to us hovering over her pulling metal out of her don’t think she’ll react any better, and I really  REALLY don’t want to end up on the table instead.” Cassie explained. “Now, wrap this around her on your side. It doesn’t have to be too tight but just snug enough she can’t slip out, ok?”   
  
Ax did as he was told and carefully slipped his end of the strap through the slots and latched them down underneath the table. His stalk eyes swiveled towards me, hoping I’d argue on the alien’s behalf. I replied with a shake of the head. It was not the first time that I had disappointed him today. He went back to pulling the strips into a locked position. Cassie wasn’t mean, but when it came to being a vet her word was law. She knew what she was doing, and everyone knew she wasn’t cruel to her patients. Then again I guess Ax could say that seeing as she had put a Yeerk in him after all. 

  
They strapped down the Andalites tail, torso, and three legs to the table, holding her in place. Cassie slipped a finger underneath the restrains just to be sure they weren’t too tight. It was hard not to think back to the days I had spent tied up in a shack in the forest when I was infested.  If it hadnt been for the rest of the Animorphs catching on, the war would have been lost and so would all of humanity. There was always a chance this andalite was infested too. It didn't matter how hard she fought, any yeerk could pull off an act. Like my brother. All I knew for sure was that after we got her patched up enough we’d need to think of a plan. Until we knew for sure that she wasn't a controller there was no way we could let her out of our sights.    
  


Somehow Cassie managed to start an IV filled with some sort of saline water solution going into the Andalites front leg. I don’t know a thing about medical anything, just point me to a box of bandages and that’s about all I know how to use.  But I did understand that Cassie only used it because it was the only thing she could. We didn’t exactly have bags of matching Andalite blood types hanging around.   
  
“So…,” Erek spoke up, “crashed Andalite ship?”   
  
“Nope, some sort of private carrier. Ax said it was a Shitty-Nah.” Marco responded. He threw the dirty hay out of the stable landing directly on Rachel’s back as she hunched over to grab new hay.    
  
“Watch it!” 

Marco grinned innocently. “Oops, sorry.”    
  
I rolled my eyes. It wasn’t very leader like.   
  
{Skrit-Na, Marco,} Ax corrected. His eyestalks turned to address Erek. {We were able to copy some of the data logs off of the ship as well.}   
  
Erek looked up in interest, or at least his hologram did. “Need a hand decoding those?”   
{I believe once I am unoccupied I will be able to do it myself--}   
  
“-What Ax-man means to say is sure buddy!”  Marco nabbed the USB before Ax could begin to argue. “Here you go.” Marco smiled as he ignored the glare Ax was sending his way.   
  
“This shouldn’t take too long. I will have the results back in a moment.” Erik had taken on the form of a human, just incase. The young man’s hand vanished into himself as he plugged the USB into his robotic body. “Hmm...”

“Find something we can use?” I asked.

Erik shrugged apologetically. “Not yet. To be honest I’m having a hard time making it fit.” True to his word the holograms wrist moved, flipping the device and trying to put it in again. After another try he did it again.  Then again.    
  
So even high tech alien androids had trouble with those.  I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relived. I thought it was just me.   
  
“There we go. Decoding in progress.”    
  
Cassie hummed in thought by the table. I was amazed at how quickly they had worked. I had only turned around for a few minutes and already most of the wounds were already stitched or glued shut. The one eyestalk that had been pierced clean through was tightly bandaged in a way that kept it straight. Now all that seemed to be left was the broken leg. 

“Jake, I think you’ll be pleased to know that the yeerks did have important information aboard the ship.”    
  
Finally, some good news out of this mess. “Good. Can we use any of it?”    
  
“That depends. How do you feel about fighting against an Yvalteik species of the yeerks?”   
  
Ax turned sharply, all eyes wide and on Erek’s hologram.    
  
{Yvalteik?}


	3. Holograms are helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy and my beta reader is swamped too ^^; 
> 
> If any of you would like to help be a beta reader feel free to message me! I could really use the help. Its been a while since i read the books so id love for a recent reader to help make sure the characters sound like themselves

[Marco p.o.v]  
Chapter 3

 

\--

{They’ve created hosts?}

It was bogus. This entire thing was bogus. Ax paced in place next to me, shifting from hoof to hoof. If he was trying to be subtle he was failing miserably. Ax was afraid. Probably worried if the slugs had made it to his planet some how. How else would they have gotten that many Andalites?

All we could do was stare and wait for Erek to say something. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Though I may be a genius even I was confused by what Erek said. How could the Yeerks make hosts? 

You see, the animorphs aren't your typical group of friends. Instead of the six of us doing normal kid things like going to concerts or playing video games all day we’re forced to fight in a war no one knows is even happening. 

We’re fighting the Yeerks.

Oh, that and one of us is now a bird.

If you don't know what yeerks are you're lucky. That means you probably aren't a controller. Thing is Yeerks aren't those green martians that run around in the cartoons dropping anvils on their enemies heads. No, Yeerks are slugs that slip into your ear and make short work of destroying your own ability to control your body. Parasites that pilot your body while you sit and watch your life and all your loved ones get pulled into becoming hosts too. An anvil sounds like a dream compared to that, right? 

Jake, our fearless leader looked anything but stoic. Even he was unsettled. The fact that he couldn't keep from pushing his fingers through his hair for no reason only made it clearer. Rachel was just plain mad, that much was for sure when she punched a nearby beam, making Tobias shuffle his wings. 

Cassie and Ax were both fidgeting, though instead of pacing Cassie went over the purple pincushion’s bandages over and over in the stall that Erek had moved her to. 

What had that video uncovered? How was I supposed to know clicking the clickbait thumbnail was actually going to be a lead. The last five videos we're just screamers. Not that they scared me. It's hard to be scared by badly photoshopped pictures of grey Nicolas Cage. 

“So what you're saying is that the Yeerks have made their own species?” Jake finally spoke up.

“Exactly. They are trying to create their own host species using Andalites it seems,” Erek explained. “A rather low blow but that does get their point across.” 

I was still confused. “How, are they pulling a frankenstein’s monster or something? Is that what the andalites were for, spare parts?” I felt queasy. I doubted it was just from all the horse shit i’d been forced to fling. Of course they’d make their hosts look like andalites...that was if they weren't already. It was a hell of a tactic. A galactic dick move. 

“Don't you just mean frankenstein?” Rachel spoke up as she plopped down frustrated onto a hay bale.

“Actually, Frankenstein was the monster's creator. The monster itself in Mary Shelley's 1818 novel is never named. You see--” Erek was interrupted by cassie. 

“Sorry Erek, but what do we do now? We can't let them do this. Its wrong! This Andalite was going to be brought here for god knows what! We know they aren't trying to be like the Iskoort, that's still thousands of years away!” She threw her arms up in the direction of our newest andalite as if we didn't notice the purple elephant in the room.

Erek shrugged just like any other teen would and he looked the part. “Honestly there's not much you can do. The ship doesn't tell us everything that's going on. So far all we know for certain is that the cargo on that ship was being moved, probably for infestation before being sent back to wherever the program is located. The ship's log says it crashed due to a malfunction in the cooling mechanism of the engines. ” 

{I find it hard to believe that it was pulled into earth's orbit only to crash. Earth must have been the target landing site.}

Jake crossed his arms only to let go of them again a moment later. “But that dosnt make sence, why bring them here for infestation? There are literally thousands of yeerks out there they could use. So why here?”

{My guess is that Visser-3 wanted to see how their plans were coming along.} Tobias fluffed up his wings. Then smoothed out his feathers with his beak. {After the chimpanzee incident he’d probably wants to make sure they aren't lying to cover their butts.} 

That made sense. Not that long ago Visser-3 had tried to poison meat to turn people into mindless yeerk-able zombies. It didn't work of course but he didn't find out untill we already sabotaged the entire meat packing plant. We tried not to talk about it much seeing as Ax had almost become an Andalite-burger. 

Erek took the USB out and handed it back to Ax. 

“That's the thing, it's not Visser-3 doing it. From what the files say it was from Sub-visser 7842.” 

The barn fell quiet. 

“This is fucking great! First of all these slugs are making their own hosts and now we have another visser wanabe to deal with?!” 

I fully agreed with Xena. The war was hard enough, the last thing we needed was another Visser. With the others distracted I stole a quick glance of the Andalite. I felt bad for her, but Ax acted as if the was trying to avoid even looking her way. I hoped that he was just focused on the visser-fiasco and not pulling the same move he had done with Gafinilan and Mertil. 

{Does the data explain how they captured the Andalites?} 

“Well, this group was off world from what the files are showing. Most of the warriors were prisoners of the yeerks, though it looks like the others were from a raid on a scientific outpost.”

{That would explain the amount of Females in the cargo hold. Scientist should know better than to go without guards. With the war there are not as many guards to spare for such trivial things.} 

“They definitely could have used them.” Erek said humorlessly. “These andalites have been in captivity for over 4 ½ months. The exact date of capture isn’t recorded but it's been a while for sure.” 

“Oh shit...” Cassie wasn't one to curse, but from the loud echo from Rachel, me, and tobias, I don't think any of us really cared. 

“She’s got to be yeerked. There's no way they didn't infest her if it's been that long,” said Rachel. “I don't care if they cut their tails off or not, there's no way that we didn't just rescue a yeerk from that ship.”

Yeah. Shit summed it up pretty well. 

Ax’s eyestalks followed jake as he went up to the stall. 

{Prince Jake should have given the order. This could have easily been avoided.}

It took me a moment to realise it was private thought speak. 

{Though I doubt she has been infested there is no way to be sure. Most andalite Princes would have given the order the moment she had asked for death. Yeerks know that. It would have been a large fault in the yeerks plan to rely on the small chance that Prince Jake wouldn't do the same.}

Ax was right, yeerks would know that. Andalites are a species that are full of themselves and cling to honor way more than they should, Ax included. Very included. Yeerks knew that, Hork-bajir knew that, and even the overgrown centipedes from hell probably knew that. 

{Perhaps the Yeerks have realised that the Andalite Bandits are different than other warriors. This could easily be a trap.}

While the rest of the Animorphs were busy listening to Jake and Cassie argue I patted Ax on the back. Well, more of a quick hug than anything. Andalites aren't exactly touchy-feely but Ax didn't seem to mind. His main eyes smiled their odd grimm mouthless smile. Not like I could blame him. If we chose wrong we could be killing an innocent prisoner of war. 

“Cassie, how’d you know they weren't new prisoners?” Jake asked. 

“After I saw her tail it wasn't hard to put together. It looked like it’d been trying to heal for a while. I don't mean to make this worse but there's no way to know how long she’ll stay down. I say we figure out what we're going to do before she wakes up.” 

“Right. Erek, any chance you have some sort of scanner to see if she's infected?” 

“Sorry, but with the way yeerks mold themselves to the brain a scan wouldn't do anything. If it was that simple the yeerks wouldn't have gotten far in their conquest.” 

This is what I hate about being an Animorph. We have to make choices that affect innocent people in the hopes of ending the Yeerks. Sure we could let her live and hope she doesn't morph and go straight to yeerk centeral the first chance she gets. Or we could let her die like she asked and forget about the whole thing. Hah. There's no way to forget anything we’ve done. 

I didn't envy Jake right now. I’m not sure what I would have decided if I were leader. Maybe I’m cruel but I would have let her be put out of her misery back at the ship. We could have moved on with the info and avoided any of this. Not that I wasn't glad that someone on that ship survived, but now there we we're left with even more problems than we began. 

“Can we force-feed her oatmeal?” I joked. 

Funny thing. Turns out that oatmeal will drive yeerks nuts. And not in a good way. Not so funny when the hosts go mad and get their heads blown off by other Controllers though. 

{Due to the stress of the injuries and undoubtedly bruised organs it would do nothing. It is also hard for andalites to digest grains and other pellet like substances.}

Erek held up his hand. “It’s not like it would be hard to keep her here for the three days. If you remember, when Ax fell ill my holograms proved enough cover and filter any noise.” 

Jake nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

{Had there been any sort of tracking device we would have been captured by now. I do not see any other risks.} 

Somehow that was oddly comforting. 

Since this morning not only had we saved an alien, jacked a service truck, called an andriod for computer repair, and then patched up said alien. At least now we had a plan. 

{What about after that?} Tobias spoke up. {I don't think we can risk having another Andalite running around the forest. It's a huge risk with just Ax as it is. No offence ax-man.} 

{None taken. I agree with Tobias.} 

“I say take her to the Hork Bajir Valley. It's safe enough there,” said Cassie. “Enough room and grass to feed on.”

“Unless this is still somehow a trap,” Rachel pointed out. “Not only is it bye-bye Animorphs but the entire population of free Hork Bajir in a thousands light years radius.”

I was starting to think that Ax was right about Jake giving the order. It's not like we had any other place to stash away andalites that the yeerks wouldn't go. If there was anywhere like that they'd have---

“Gafinilan and Mertil!” I blurted. “The yeerks don't know where they are remember? And it's literally a fortress built for andalites.”

I could already feel Ax’s bitterness rising. 

{Even so, I do not see Gafinilan allowing it.} Yep. From the tone of his thought speak he was already peeved at the very thought of asking them for help.

The other Animorphs seemed to peak at the idea. Now we had a plan to make sure the Andalite wasn't a controller, and where to take her. 

“Yeah, he’d lose his mind if we asked. He still owes us though big time for helping him save Mertil though.” Rachel pointed out. 

Ever since we had helped Gafinilan free Mertil from the Yeerks I’d made it a habit to stop by once and a while to check in on them. Funny enough I had already planned to see Mertil soon for a good old fashioned movie night. For being an Alien from a high tech race he was a real sap for cheesy romcoms.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I felt like a jerk but I felt even worse for Gafinilan. “That's why I’ll go and ask Mertil.” 

If Gafinilan didn't hate me enough now, this was sure to do it. Mertil’s stubbornness was exactly why he’d survived as a velcol. If I could convince him to help us Gaf wouldn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors please tell me and ill go back and fix it asap! I hope you liked it, i know it is a tad rusty still even after two pairs of eyes stare at it for way longer than they should.


End file.
